Welcome to the Negative
by ArdentePiuma Schiavo
Summary: "You are mine now," he would whisper to each of his members. Organization -XIII was his and he will bring those positives down. Even if it takes his own life... Boyxboy and OCs included.
1. Prolouge

Welcome to the Negative

Hey there! I know I haven't got all the character submissions, but I should write the prologue. It will help people understand the concept more. I hope you all will enjoy it! Thanks and enjoy~!

Warnings: Swearing, violence, Guy love~, maybe more…

_Prologue_

_The small echo of his boots bothered him. With each click and clack, he would cringe. He hated that noise._

_He suddenly stopped in front of large, white doors and stared up at them nervously. They seemed to swallow him whole, almost suffocating him. His eyes faded to an ice blue of fear as a hand on his shoulder interrupted his thoughts. He wanted to strangle that person so bad at the moment. _

"_Time to go, Rxue," the other male hissed in a seductive tone. It made a small shiver run down Rxue's spine. He slowly reached out to grab the metal handles, hesitant to stop. He knew the other would do something to make him keep going so he tightly gripped the cold handle. Pulling it open slowly, Rxue winced at the bright light that hit his eyes. He wanted to leave and soon. But a nudge on his back jerked him forwards. Eyes were all on him, all twenty-four of them. The others scared him more and made him want to turn and run. _

"_Xerin, you may sit." Rxue flinched at the deep voice and lifted his head to peak at its owner. The man was older than he was and his eyes wandered over Rxue's small form. A flick of his tongue was hidden by the gas mask covering his mouth as he stopped at the smaller boy's slightly chubby cheeks. The man lifted his gloved hand and beckoned Rxue closer with his finger. The echo of his boots appeared again, this time much slower. They stopped as he was pushed to his knees by the man pushing on his shoulders. His chin was suddenly jerked up and he stared back at those glassy, dark eyes. Those eyes acted like a mirror for him. His reflection showed much more fear. The man chuckled and caressed Rxue's cheeks. _

"_You are mine now," he whispered as smoke dripped from his mask. "All mine and no one else's." The smoke wrapped around the boy's head and licked at his cheeks. His ice blue eyes grew to a light blue due to the sleep washing over him. Falling forwards, his head now rested on the older man's lap. _

"_What will you do with him, Xeon?" a soft voice said in an almost whisper. Xeon tilted his head then picked up the small boy._

_His eyes had an evil glint as he chuckled. "Meet our new secret weapon. Negative thirteen, The Bipolar Reverie."_

Yay! Prologue checked off!

I hope that helps with making your character submission. Xeon is such a creeper. xD And Xerin scaring Rxue like that! They are supposed to be best friends, man! Oh wait…I'm not finished yet. Cough, go check out my character submission story, cough. I must be getting sick…

~ArdentePiuma Schiavo


	2. Chapter 1

Welcome to the Negative

Hello guys! The deadline is almost up, yay! But…I don't have very many character submissions. –insert a forever alone face here- If you have already made a submission, go ahead and make another. If you haven't made one and you are just now reading this story…GO CHECK OUT THE SUBMISSION FORUMSTORYTHING AND MAKE YOUR OWN CHARACTER. I really need everyone's help. Please? …Cough; well anyways here is chapter one which is a back story of when Xerin was brought in. The prologue was actually the future, ooh~! I know I'm starting out on number negative seven, but it's because he's my character and I can write him more easily and I don't even have all submissions up to negative seven so, meh! ENJOY IT!

**Warnings: Swearing, Violence, Guy love (that's what it is xD), other stuff I might add…**

Chapter 1

Why must it have it been cold when he had to do this?

There were the gates to the haunted mansion, right there in his reach. His hands trembled as he reached out to push them open, only to find it locked. "Damn," he cursed as he brushed his hands over his spikey hair. He backed up and looked up to see how tall the climb will be. He then sighed, his breath coming out in a puff of white. His hands gripped the cold metal as he started to climb the tall fence, grumbling softly.

"Rue should be here with me, but no! I was the only one dared, plus Rue is a whiney bitch," grumbled the boy as he slipped over, but lost his footing and fell with a thud. He groaned and rolled to his side.

"Ugh, you are so stupid Rein," he scolded himself as he dusted himself off. Rein stood and looked at the mansion. It was old and stupid; well that's what he thought. That mansion had many secrets, secrets that might not ever be known.

Rein shook his head and walked to the door hesitantly, his eyes looking around at the odd building. His hand reached out to pull open the door, but stopped when the door flung open by itself. "Okay. That was weird," mumbled Rein as he slowly stepped into the mansion. The abandoned site made a shiver run down his spine, or maybe that was the cool breeze that was rolling through the building.

Rein took hesitant steps deeper inside the mansion as he rubbed his arms, trying to warm himself up. He breathed out and groaned when he saw his breath. "Damn place is freezing!" He hissed out of his teeth as another shiver ran through him. He just wanted to go to Rue's house and cuddle the fuck out of him until his teeth rot from all of the sweetness. A goofy grin grew on his cheeks as he thought about Rue. How his black hair fell on his shoulders and how those big, sapphire eyes glared at him when he did something stupid. Rein wanted to date Rue, claim him as his own. But Rue was so difficult and oblivious to his affection. Rein would always hint his crush to him, but Rue would just say how good of a friend he was.

"Dammit, Rue," Rein growled as he punched a wall. He winced and pulled his hand back, looking at the glass stuck in his knuckles. He then glanced at the wall, noticing the broken clock right in front of him.

"Shit!" He hissed as he started to pull the glass out of his skin. The glass dripped with blood when he pulled it out, staining the floors. He threw the last piece to the ground, standing in the process. He began to study his bloodied hand and pulls at some shredded skin, yelping from the ripping pain.

A sudden chill washed over him, leaving his hair to stand up with goose bumps. "Is it painful?" Was whispered behind him, making Rein turn sharply to recognize who the voice was. Rein's eyes grew wide as he stared at the white-cloaked figure standing directly in front of him. He stumbled back with a scared cry until his back hit the wall. His eyes darted nervously around as he tried to survey the room for an escape. The only exits were blocked by these odd, white beings, moving in an almost sway-like movement. The cloaked figure took slowly steps forwards, boots clicking against the hard floor. The figure reached out, making Rein flinch, and touched the broken clock next to Rein's head.

"Shall I rid you of this pain? The pain of loving one who does not love you back? The pain of being pushed away when you try to get near? It will all be gone, but only if you join me," the figure, who sounded like a male, whispered as a strange, acid-looking gas dripped from the hooded face.

"You mean leave Rue? I can't leave him; he is my best friend…"

"But he has ignored your heart and it will all be gone if you join me," the man interrupted Rein as the gas started to fill the room. Rein's eyes grew heavy as he slumped against the wall, making a small groan as a yes. The hooded-male chuckled darkly as he watched a dark being grew next to the boy, making the boy slowly disappear. The male watched as the gas wrap around the Heartless, causing the being to squirm violent as it was picked up.

"You will get out of my sight so I won't have to destroy you," said the male as he pulled off his hood, revealing the long, acid-green hair. The Heartless scurried away as it was dropped to the floor. The male pulled out his long braid from the coat, shaking his head in the process.

"Xeon, your organization is growing larger and soon we shall take down those damn positives," he chuckled to himself as he summoned a portal with his hand.

"Soon…" he whispered as he stepped into the dark portal.

* * *

"We have been notified that a student has gone missing. This student was Rein Breth. We shall notify everyone when he is found. Thank you and enjoy your day."

Rue hated that voice, the voice that has echoed through the halls and classrooms every single day. He hated that voice especially today. His forehead rested on his wooden desk, but he knew all eyes were on him. He heard whispers saying how depressed he was because his 'boyfriend' was gone, or how he was all alone now. He hated everyone in the school, pushing him around and whispering about him. He just wanted them to leave him alone.

"Mister Maten would you like to go see the counselor since you were close friends with Mister Breth?" asked Mr. Hunt as he tapped a ruler on Rue's head. He shot up his head with a jolt, his wide eyes darting around. The class was either whispering or now making small laughs probably about how much he missed his 'boyfriend'.

"Um no, I'm fine…" mumbled Rue as he rested his head on his arms, letting out a soft sigh. He felt a large hand rest on his back then gently pat. Mr. Hunt has walked back to his desk after that, moving to continue his lesson. Rue just kept his head on his arms, turning it to look out the window to the cloudy sky. Mr. Hunt would understand if he didn't want to pay attention. Well, he hoped he would.

Rue just wanted the day to go by fast and end now…

* * *

Chapter 1 is done! Hoped you enjoyed it!

I wanted to get it out before the deadline, maybe to inspire more people to submit more submissions! I kind of rushed the end with Rue, I'm sorry…

Chapter 2 will be out after the deadline! See you soon!

~ArdentePiuma Schiavo


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

School; oh how much he hated it. Those boring teachers that put you asleep, annoying classmates that think they are better than you and just school in general. It's worse now that Rein is gone. Rue was now all alone in that jungle of insanity since he didn't have Rein there to help him fight off the monkey students. He was all alone.

"Now class, there is said to be other worlds out there that are being destroyed, but those are only myth." The teacher spied the boy with the slight spiked, black hair with his face hidden away in his arms. He slowly stepped towards the boy, tapping ruler in his hand.

"It seems we have a sleeper," he mused as he stepped in front of the desk. "Sleepers deserve a good whack." The ruler was suddenly brought down on the black mop of hair, making the boy jerk up with a gasp. He felt his cheeks begin to heat up as the class began to burst out into laughter.

"No one sleeps in my class, Rue." Rue just let out a soft sigh and rubbed his red forehead. The older man just rolled his eyes before heading back up to the board to continue his boring speech. Rue rubbed at his eye and noticed the smeared eyeliner on his hand. Another sighs escaped him before be rested his cheek on his thin arms. His sapphire blue eyes landed on the empty desk next to his; Rein's desk. Rue could just imagine that boy laughing while pushing his reddish-brown bangs from his eyes. Ever since he disappeared, Rue began to have terrible nightmares of figures in black cloaks chasing him down what seems to be a never ending hall. The thought of the horrid illusions made him shudder and pull his grey sweater over his hands so only his fingers showed.

"Rue," whispered a voice from beside him. He turned his head so his other cheek rested on his arm. The brunette girl gave him a soft smile before pushing a folded paper to the edge of her desk. The girl's name was Olette. She was in the class below Rue, but she was smart so she was in some of his classes. He slowly reached over and grabbed the note, pulling it back over to his desk. Olette gave him a small smile before turning back to catch up on the notes. Rue began to slowly peel open the note, his eyes on the asshole teacher the whole time. He glanced down at Olette's neat handwriting and scanned over the words.

'Everything alright?'

Rue let out a soft sigh and began to scribble down his reply on the paper. He quickly folded it up and tossed it on her notebook. Olette looked at the note then unfolded it.

'No, haven't been sleeping.'

Right as she picked up her pencil, asshole teacher swiped the note out of her fragile hands. "Passing notes in class I see," he hissed out while crumpling up the paper they were passing. Asshole teacher tossed it into the recycle bin then continued his tiring lecture. Rue huffed before sinking down into his chair with his arms crossed over his chest. Today was going to be a long day.

* * *

"Hey, Gassy~!"

The sudden voice made Xeon look up from his desk at the pair standing in the doorway. He gave a frown under his gasmask as Xerin and Axmme let themselves into his office/room.

"What is it?" groaned Xeon as he rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"We are here for our new mission, sir," Axmme said as stood straight while Xerin played with a pencil on Xeon's desk. Xeon slapped his hand away then let out a soft sigh that was muffled by his mask.

"Axmme, you may go. I need to speak with Xerin alone." Axmme frowned and looked at Xerin before scurrying out of the room. Xerin grinned then hopped up to sit on the first negative's desk. Xeon's eyebrow twitched in annoyance as he nudged the carrot-top off his desk.

"Stop messing around," he scolded as the younger male began to pout. "I need you to bring someone to me." Xerin perked up and grinned slyly.

"Is it a naked Blaxik?" he whispered with a suggestive wiggle of his eyebrows. Xeon sputtered and felt his cheeks heat up at the thought of the blonde.

"No! Bring this boy," Xeon sputtered out as he slid a picture of a young boy with jet black to the seventh negative. Xerin's dark blue eyes grew wide as he read the name neatly scribbled on the bottom.

"R-Rue?"

Xeon gave a smirk and nodded. "Ah, yes. Your somebody knew him." Xerin just stared at the picture then slipped it into his jacket. Xeon waved him off and began on his work again. The seventh negative turned on his heel and walked out, a blank expression on his face.

* * *

He was tired as he trudged away from his locker. Rue pushed his way out of the school's double doors and shifted his heavy messenger bag on his frail shoulder. He just wanted to get home and relax. School tired him out since Rein was gone. It was now…dead.

Rue felt dead inside, like a part of him had been ripped away. He let out a sigh as he turned onto a back road to his house; an alley. He takes this way every day so he suspected that nothing bad would happen and he would just pass through normally like any other day. A sudden loud bang startled him, causing him to stiffen and walk more cautiously. "Just a cat…" he muttered to himself as his eyes darted around cautiously. A sudden chuckle and what sounded like boots clicking against a metal dumpster filled the alley. Rue trembled slightly and clutched onto his bag tightly, ready to sprint out of there.

"Meow~!" He was suddenly jerked back against a hard figure that held onto his small waist. Rue began to struggle violently, hoping he would somehow hit the stranger and he could get away unharmed. The stranger chuckled fluidly in his ear and he could feel a grin on that face by his ear.

"Rue, oh sweet Rue," the stranger, a male, mused out as he traced his fingers up his stomach and to his chest. "Don't fight it or I will only make it more difficult. Just be a good boy." The man thumped his fingers over his chest with his quickened heartbeat. He could feel the boy trembling in his grasp and he could hear his breath come out raggedly. He suddenly turned Rue around and glanced over his face full of fear. He gave a smirk and brought his free hand up to cup the boy's slightly chubby cheek, his other hand still thumping against his chest. Rue felt his cheeks heat up at the contact and stared up at the man with wild, orange hair. The man began to lean in and brush his lips against Rue's, his eyes beginning to swirl as if to hypnotize him.

"Such a good boy, sweetie. Look at you being patient," the man whispered against his lips as Rue felt his eyes grow heavy, but never leaving the swirling ones. It was if time had slowed and Rue could feel himself begin to fall, only to be lowered slowly to the ground. He glanced up at the man sitting over him and closed his eyes as he felt a painful pressure in his chest. As he began to let out a cry, but his lips were once again covered by the man's, this time he was actually being kissed. Rue's body slowly began to relax and slowly disappear as the kiss ended.

"Rue…" sighed the man as he glanced at the Heartless next to him, knowing the empty shell was elsewhere. Xerin touched his lips and blinked a few times to return his eyes to their normal blue. The Heartless scurried off then disappeared as Xerin summoned a portal while staring at the ground.

"Rxue…" He gave a small grin before stepping into the portal.

* * *

Aw… Doesn't it seem kind of rushed? Sorry, I did it for a reason. You guys have waited forever for this chapter and I wanted to get it out. I am sorry that it took forever, but I had school and I had no inspiration at all. Hoped you enjoyed it and here is the member of the organization.

**Xeon: -1**

**Ilaxce: -2 (Owner: Storm of Roses)**

**Xeac: -3 (Owner: Dutch1996)**

**Sorbix: -4 (Owner: zombiecupcake'eats-you)**

**Axmme: -5 (Owner: EmmyMetal)**

**Saydrox: -6 (Owner: Mirae-no-sekai)**

**Xerin: -7**

**Blaxik: -8**

**Kaxleb: -9 (Owner: copycatbandit)**

**Daxam: -10 (Owner: Unknown) **

**Ixalu: -11 (Owner: Arixki)**

**Axidan: -12 (Owner: Unknown)**

**Rxue: -13**

To the characters that say unknown: Sorry, but I have forgotten who made you so review if it's yours.


	4. Author's Note

Hello friends!

Yes, I know what you are thinking… Did I fall off the edge of the Earth? No, I did not. I had got a new laptop, and all of my things for Welcome to the Negative were on my old laptop. Yeah… I kind of got lazy, and didn't want to transfer everything, well, until today. So here is your guys' update!

I shall be trying to work on WttN, but I am also working on a few other things as well. I am a very busy/forgetful person. Heh… Sorry all!

I do not know how I'll be starting Chapter 3… But I'll figure it out.

Oh! And go check out the WttN forum as well if you would like to RP as your character.

Thanks a lot~!

~ArdentePiuma


End file.
